


Collateral Damage

by ShaneVansen



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M, post-ep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-07
Updated: 2010-03-07
Packaged: 2017-10-07 19:17:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/68332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShaneVansen/pseuds/ShaneVansen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The unintentional victim of the attack.  <i>First Strike</i> post-ep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Collateral Damage

**Author's Note:**

> This drabble contains potentially sensitive subject matter. There is no character death or non-con; if you have any other squicks or just want to be prepared, then skip to the end notes.
> 
> The last line is thanks to a few people on my f-list who helped me fix what I had originally without having any idea of what the rest of the drabble was about. And thanks to Ro for helping me decide on a title.
> 
> Originally posted to LJ June 2007.

"How is she?" Sheppard asks softly.

Exhausted, Keller lists the injuries on automatic. "Multiple cuts and bruises, left arm broken in two places, several cracked ribs, moderate blood loss from the miscarriage, and a severe head injury. Her pupils are still sluggish, which concerns me. There's a possibility of brain damage."

Sheppard's fingers glance over Weir's wrist. "She was pregnant?" His voice is too quiet, too controlled.

"About six weeks," Keller confirms. She hesitates. "It's possible she didn't know."

She doesn't quite understand why, but Keller somehow knows she's just shattered a man whose entire world has already fallen apart.

_\--end--_

**Author's Note:**

> This fic contains talk of miscarriage.


End file.
